


Waiting for a boy

by Emmuzka



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmuzka/pseuds/Emmuzka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, even when there were over a hundred of them here, and it was his task to make sure that no-one went hungry, for Geno, it was still about getting Sid and Phil fed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for a boy

The line for the dinner server was already half through when Geno joined in between Tanger and Kuniz. It was okay, it wasn’t his place to be in the front of the line, and being literally involved in getting the food to the table, he was proud to know with certainty that it wouldn’t run out tonight. 

After Geno was served he slowly and carefully took his tray to the table. The dim lighting on the hall felt familiar, almost comforting. With most of the windows shut, it was seldom that Geno saw real sunlight.

As civilian buildings went, Console was almost perfect. It had underground maintenance tunnels, so after they had blocked off the customer doors above, they almost had a fortress. There were several kitchens, plenty of working toilets, storage rooms, and even a medical, and if the shower facilities were inadequate for them all and their sleeping arrangements were rudimentary, no-one complained because the place was as safe as it could get. They all had wandered on the Outside at some point before ending here, under a constant stress of being found by the berserkers. The stress alone from that could drive you mad, so everyone did their best to keep their little fortress running.

Tonight it would be pea soup with pork. Geno had hated to see one of their sows get butchered, as they were for breeding, not for eating. Unluckily one had hurt it’s leg so badly the previous day that the pig had had to be put down anyway, so of course they would eat it. 

Tomorrow would be porridge for breakfast, with omelet for the warriors and pregnant people (for Kessel). Lunch would be something from potatoes and onions that they still had plenty of, and for dinner there would be the rest of the pig, probably diluted to a soup with a load of canned tomatoes. Geno worked hard for them to eat something fresh every day and not just scavenged food from Before, and he was proud of Olli's cooking skills. Finnish cuisine might generally be crap but at least there they were still taught to make food from scratch. 

Nowadays it took the most of Geno’s time to figure out how everybody would be fed for a couple of days forward at a time. It had started with him just scraping enough food for himself and Sid, but if you wanted to plan it with any kind of longevity, not just stealing or scavenging but trading and growing and planning, you had to have volume. And then Kessel had come into the picture and Geno suddenly had more reasons to make this work in a longer run. 

Managing the food supply for their tribe was a great responsibility and Geno knew that he was good at it. But the thing was, even when there were over a hundred of them here, and it was his task to make sure that no-one went hungry, for Geno, it was still about getting Sid and Phil fed. 

When it came to it, no-one else mattered. All this was for them, and he had a hard time getting them to even eat. It was frustrating. They both knew that they had to eat, Sid because he was their best defense against the berserkers, and Kessel because of the baby he had promised to carry for Sid and Geno. And still they sometimes gave their portions away, Sid because he saw his people go hungry, Kessel because from time to time he fell into a funk and didn’t feel like eating. So Geno made it part of his job to accompany them in mealtimes when he could, instead of running the food theater in the back like he would have wanted to.

“Where’s Flower?” By rank, Flower should have already been sitting in his usual spot. 

Geno surveyed the hall before answering to Kuniz. There were some people missing for sure. “Dunno. With Sid, probably, or maybe he got solitary.”

It wasn't polite to ask about Before, but Geno thought that Outside had managed to drive some of them a bit insane. Someone was always having a sleepless night and short tempers ignited fights even when they all knew that Sid didn’t allow fighting and they would be punished for it. Most of them couldn't help it, but still they needed to be punished to keep up the order, Geno knew that. 

People were certainly hard to spot this evening. Maybe the lighting was lower than usual. Geno searched the crowd until he found his first check-in target. He followed Kessel with his gaze while the man searched for a free spot. There was his full portion on his tray (including one of the fresh apples that Geno had managed to throw in the deal on a trade of food for plastic tubing. Geno would have wanted to save the tubing for their own irrigation system of their planned green house, but the need for food now had been more compelling.) Still, having a full tray didn't mean that Kessel would eat it all. 

Being able to get pregnant was one of the least common mutations. Some of the mutations were not useful, some were inconvenient and some were even life threatening. And berserkers, the most common mutation, weren't nowadays even counted as one, really. Weren't counted even as humans. So, Sid got his freaky sentinel senses, Geno was a little bit precog, and Phil could now carry children. Possibly. He hadn't carried one to term, yet. The last one he'd lost when he'd been already far enough to show. Geno thought that he might have been raped, but this shit was delicate when there were only a little over a hundred of them. After Kessel got pregnant again soon after, Geno hadn't dared to ask about it. Maybe it had been consensual. Maybe he'd shown his appreciation to one of the guards or warriors. Hell, the kid could be even Sid's for all Geno knew. 

Geno had heard the stories that the baby makers (yes, he hated the name. Yes, he still used it in his head) were not only able to conceive, but that they were also hyper attractive to some, if not most, of the male population. He couldn’t personally feel it around Kessel, but that didn’t mean that the trait wouldn’t be there.

But the kid… The kid was real. Geno had seen it in his mind's eye, a glimpse of the baby that Kessel would give to him and Sid, as they had agreed. It would be a boy, and Geno wanted him more than anything. 

Geno could see things in the future, but only in glimpses that he had no control over, and he knew that no future was a hundred percent certain. If there was a powerful enough and chaotic enough change in time, it could change the future, either as a straight consequence, or as a non-predictable butterfly effect. So Geno knew that the baby would be a boy, but he still couldn't be certain that everything would go safely this time. So he fretted and worried and tried not to show any of it.

Geno wanted to see Kessel every day, to see that he and the baby were okay. No-one really knew how male pregnancies worked. Sid had managed to make a deal with another tribe for their midwife to see him and share her knowledge with their doctor, but still, it was the first for them. 

Geno was just standing up to head to Kessel's table when he noticed that Johnston had sat on Kessel’s side. Geno sat back down and continued to scan the room to find Sid. Johnston was a good guy and he liked to see after Kessel when he could. Geno didn't know what their deal was nor he particularly cared, but now he knew that today, he could eat his own dinner without having to worry about the baby. 

Which only freed him to worry about his other guy.

The rules were different now. You killed or maimed your tribe mates, or stole food, you were severely punished. Other than that, the rules were what you made of them. 

And then there was Sid. Sidney was the one who kept their little house of cards standing. He was the inspiration, but also the investigator, the judge and the executioner.

Sid had gone through a warrior mutation, or gotten the sentinel gene as most of them called it. His senses had got sharper and his endurance was better than ever. Sid had also assumed a leadership role like no other, though Geno didn't know if the leading thing was part of the mutation or if Sid had just assumed the position without any enhancement.

Unlike Before, people in this world weren't equal. Your value was in what you could do for your tribe. Guards and warriors got more, and got away with more. Outside their clothes and a few personal items, all the belongings of their tribe were communal. Still, it was about your personal power, and that you showed through your privileges; how much you could sleep and where, how freely you got to use water and electricity, and how much of free time you were offered for your efforts. If your position didn't straight contribute to the tribe’s survival, you’d better be freaking good at what you did. Or, it helped if you were someone else's, someone more valuable's, favorite.

They even got in line for their food in their self-made pegging order: Warriors first, then guards, then those with high responsibilities inside the Consol, and then the rest of them in a less formal manner. It shouldn’t even have mattered, as Geno tried to make sure that the food would never run out, but not having to wait in line for long was a perk and perks were the signs of power. 

Geno himself could as well have been among the last bunch to get their dinner, the permanently wounded, if matters wouldn’t have went as they had. He had a limp now, but he was in a respected position and everyone knew that he and Sid were an item, even when they very seldom acted so when anyone could see. Geno had power both on his own right and via being a powerful person’s favorite, but he still could sympathize with the last ones on the line that only now got the last scrapings from the bottom of the kettle. 

So far they had never had to turn their own away. There were people living with them that used the tribe's resources more than what they could produce. All their wounded warriors, a few older people, a few so broken in the head and heart that they could work only in the most mundane tasks. These people still could stay. It was Johnston's job to refer everyone a task where they were best at, or on what needed to be done the most. He was great at finding reasonable positions for all of them, even if it was feeding the pigs of gathering toilet paper alternatives. 

Geno didn’t see Sid anywhere. He didn’t make it an issue but coolly continued his dinner while worry gnawed his insides. He’d been waiting for Sid. Geno hadn’t seen him after the previous night and he’d been waiting to tell him about his new vision.

It was nothing that could help them, but still. It was _theirs._

He'd seen it when he woke up this morning. First he'd thought that it was just a regular dream, but, no, it had been a vision. In it, there had been him and Sid, and a small boy. They had been on ice, in heavy winter parkas and with skates on. The boy had bumped to his bum and Sid had laughed. And that was all there had been in it. Geno didn't know if the boy was the same one that was growing in Kessel's stomach.

In Geno's vision, the sun had been shining. They had been on a natural ice. Currently they couldn't spare the power to keep the cooling system going, and keeping up such a luxury as ice would have been ridiculous anyway. 

Sidney didn’t arrive for the whole time Geno kept his dinner going. That wasn’t good. Everyone should be in and gathered at this late, so either something tricky had happened that had held Sid and his closest warriors elsewhere in Consol, or something truly bad had happened and they were still to return from the day’s mission. 

Geno wasn’t the only one feeling nervous. The winter was coming and everyone knew that their food stock wasn’t even near to what is should have been for them to survive the season without scavenging hunts. That made the whole atmosphere nervous and gloom, and now the fear of power changes made everyone to be on edge.

Geno tried to catalog who else was missing from the dinner outside Sid and Flower. Hornqvist? Sunshine? Pouliot? At what time had they left to their scouting trip this morning?

Geno was jostled away from his thoughts with the hallway doors panged loudly. Everyone was nearly on their feet when the hall doors opened to reveal the awaited. 

Sid came in first, with no hesitation on his stride, not showing weaknesses of any kind. The rest of the warriors followed him, clearly exhausted but all accounted for and without visible injuries. 

They didn’t go for the serving window, but simply sat down, waiting to be served. Olli scampered to action and Geno followed him, guessing that the guy had noticed too late the missing men for him to put food aside for them. Some of the next day’s pork would have to be sacrificed for a quick dinner now, but it would be worth it.

Sid caught Geno’s eyes while he passed the warrior. A slight gesture, just Sid moving his head towards where Geno knew Kessel still sat, was enough. 

Geno did a minimal nod back. Yes, Kessel, their baby maker, was fine today. 

In the corner of his eye, Geno saw Sid relax a bit from the news. It was nothing the rest of them would notice, just part of the tension on Sid shoulders melting away, but Geno was satisfied on what he saw. 

People continued their business, slightly less tense now that they were all accounted for the night. No-one went and straight asked anything. If it was something that effected them all, Sid would tell it. Other than that, people who needed to know would know. And that was it. The last guy that had angrily demanded explanations was no longer with them, he’d died during a mission. After that, people had stopped asking. 

The late group of warriors dined their meal and Geno killed his precious free time at his own table. It wasn’t his place to chat with the warriors, and he wasn’t sure if Sid would be in the mood tonight. Sometimes Sid would just find an empty room and do… nothing. Geno got it, it was good for Sid to just be without any pressing responsibilities. Geno felt proud that Sid was able to let Geno see him then, without his shield of authority that nowadays seemed to be always up. 

Finally Sid finished his meal. Geno tensed in expectation, and to his relief, Sid walked straight to him. 

“Come with me.” 

Geno rose to follow. They had their own room, a perk of Sid being the leader.

They didn’t have to talk. Geno shut and locked the door after them. He didn’t even have the time to turn around again when Sid was on him, kissing his neck and pressing against him. 

“Easy.” Geno shouldered himself to face Sid and then used his larger frame to shove Sid against the wall. 

Sid groaned when Geno kissed and mouthed his neck, hands pawing Sid’s belt to get his shirt loose and pants open. Sid was already hard, like he would have thought about them together already when they had walked here. 

“C’mon. Let me. Need you to relax.” 

Sid nodded, eyes shut but mouth opened as he had no control over his expressions. “Your leg,” he hissed to Geno.

“I don’t care. Go to bed later, yes?” 

Sid nodded again. Geno eased himself to his knees and took Sid’s dick in his mouth. 

It didn’t take long for Sid to come. After, he let himself drop to his knees in front of Geno, and helped him to finish with his hand. 

For a moment they just sat there on the floor, Sid leaning in and his face buried in the crook of Geno’s shoulder. Then Geno tidied himself with his own t-shirt and rose up, groaning. 

“Fuck.” On his knees wasn’t a good position for his leg, and both of his legs tended to freeze up after this particular exercise. 

Sid didn’t offer to help him up, as this was familiar to them both and knew that Geno wouldn’t like it.

With still on their clothes, they laid on the bed that was narrow for them both, but clean and soft. 

“So what happened?” Geno usually didn’t ask questions, even as mundane as what had happened during the day. But now that he got Sid relaxed enough, Geno thought that it would be actually good for Sid to gather his thoughts enough to vocalize their problems.

“The berserkers got the William Penn.”

“Shit.” The hotel tribe had been their allies, and they had had plenty of baby makers and a midwife to learn from. (A very high numbers of baby makers, which on hindsight should have made Geno suspicious, but allies were allies, even if they had had some disgusting side businesses.) 

“Got there first, though.” Berserkers didn’t care about valuables, so being the first ones on the scene was not only extremely nauseating but it could also be very lucrative. There were even some nomad tribes that followed berserkers, making their livelihood with death and suffering. 

“So that’s why you took your time.”

“Yeah. We'll probably go there tomorrow, too. We try to keep it under wraps as long as possible.”

It could be that the nomads or some other tribe would find there before the morning, but it would be worth trying another trip to salvage whatever valuables there were left. Geno wrapped himself over Sidney like a living blanket. “Okay. Go to sleep, then.” 

Half an hour later Sid was asleep while Geno was only getting there. He’d forgotten to tell Sid about his vision, he remembered. What had been the most important thing in it was that they had been outside. Somewhere, sometime there would be place where you could go outside and laugh without a pressing fear of the berserkers. 

Closing his eyes to sleep, Geno remembered the little boy and Sid laughing in the open air. They are going to make it, somehow. They would just have to make it there.


End file.
